


We Would Be Something More

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Caring Eddie Diaz, Caring Evan "Buck" Buckley, Christopher Diaz is a Sweetheart, Evan "Buck" Buckley Acting as Christopher Diaz's Parental Figure, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nightmares, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Shit sorry,” Eddie said with a sigh. “I didn’t...I didn’t expect you to answer.” Buck raised an eyebrow, sitting up a little more in his bed.“Again, is everything okay?” Buck asked.“Not really?” He could hear the uncertainty in Eddie’s voice. “Christopher just...he had a nightmare and I can’t get him to go back to sleep.” Buck bit his lip, remembering those horrible images his brain had ripped from his subconscious. “I just...I thought maybe you could talk to him?”---A call in the middle of the night changes everything for Buck and Eddie.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 515





	We Would Be Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fic that came to me while listening to some music. Enjoy!

Buck woke with a start, panic in his chest and his breath shaky. He sucked in as much air as he could, trying to rid the images that his nightmare-fueled brain had brought to the surface. He let out a long sigh, the sound echoing in his very empty apartment. He grabbed his phone, ready to check the time, when it started buzzing in his hand. He was a little confused, but when he saw it was Eddie, he immediately answered. 

“Eds?” Buck asked, confusion in his voice. “Is everything okay?” 

“ _ Shit sorry _ ,” Eddie said with a sigh. “ _ I didn’t...I didn’t expect you to answer. _ ” Buck raised an eyebrow, sitting up a little more in his bed. 

“Again, is everything okay?” Buck asked. 

“ _ Not really _ ?” He could hear the uncertainty in Eddie’s voice. “ _ Christopher just...he had a nightmare and I can’t get him to go back to sleep _ .” Buck bit his lip, remembering those horrible images his brain had ripped from his subconscious. “ _ I just...I thought maybe you could talk to him _ ?” Buck was already standing, grabbing clothes from his dresser. 

“I can do one better,” Buck said. “How about I come over?”

“ _ Buck, it’s the middle of the night _ .”

“And?” He heard Eddie chuckle. 

“ _ Yeah, alright _ .” Buck smiled a little, more than glad to see the Diaz boys, especially if it meant not thinking about why he had shot awake in the middle of the night. 

“See you soon.” And then he ended the call, wondering how much faster he could get to Eddie’s house without the concern of daytime LA traffic.

* * *

Eddie was sitting on the couch, Christopher curled into his side. They had been there since Eddie had gotten off the phone. He wasn’t sure why Buck had been awake at three in the morning or why he was willing to come over, but he was more than grateful. He had been startled out of his own sleep when he heard Christopher’s terrified shouts for him. Christopher hadn’t said much when Eddie ran into his room, just cried as Eddie held onto him. 

Christopher still hadn’t told him what had scared him so badly. He had just said that he didn’t want to go back to sleep. So, after calling Buck, Eddie had settled himself and his son on the couch. He figured a movie would tire Christopher out or at least get his son to open a little more. But Christopher just stayed silent, pressed against his side, occasionally sniffling or fidgeting with Eddie’s shirt. 

Eddie was about to try and figure out what had upset Christopher when he heard the door open. Christopher’s eyes turned towards the door before glancing back at his dad. Eddie just kissed his son’s head before getting up. It only took another second before Buck was walking into the living room. Their eyes locked and Eddie felt a sense of relief pass through him.

“Buck?” Christopher’s voice was small and quiet, almost as if he was too scared. Buck glanced at Eddie, the brunette shooting him a relieved smile, before walking over to Christopher. He scooped the boy up, hugging him tightly. Christopher stared up at him, his lip quivering slightly. 

“I heard the Diaz boys were awake,” Buck said. “Thought I’d come by and invite them to go for a ride.” Even Eddie had to raise an eyebrow at that. “What do you think, Superman?”

“Where are we going to go?” Christopher asked, a timidness still in his voice.

“That’s a surprise,” Buck said with a smile. Christopher just nodded and tucked his head against Buck’s shoulder. Buck glanced at Eddie, a soft smile on his face. “What do you say, Eds? How about we go for a ride?” Eddie swallowed a little, suddenly overcome with something he hadn’t felt in a long time. “Eddie?”

“Sounds good,” Eddie said, shaking out of his stupor. “Do we need anything?”

“A few blankets,” Buck said. “And you’re driving.” Eddie raised an eyebrow at that. “Just trust me.” And since Buck was smiling at him, with that sweet and wonderful smile, Eddie could do nothing else but trust him. 

Trusting Buck had yet to lead him astray. He doubted it would start now.

* * *

They had been driving for a while and Eddie still had no idea where they were going. Buck just kept telling him to where to go, leading him down roads he had never seen before. Eddie found, as they drove, his eyes kept drifting towards the two other people in the car. Christopher was nodding in and out in the backseat, clearly growing tired, but fighting the urge to sleep. And then there was Buck, who just had a soft smile on his face from every time he glanced back at Christopher. Buck caught Eddie’s gaze and Eddie glanced back at the road, his ears heating up. 

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” Eddie said. 

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Buck asked and Eddie glanced at him. He had a grin on his face that settled its way deep into Eddie’s heart. Or maybe it had always been there. Eddie wasn’t sure at the moment. “Oh and take this right.” Eddie did, his truck heading up a dirt road. “We’re almost there.”

“Where’s that?” Christopher asked from the backseat. 

“The best view in LA,” Buck said with a smile. “Stop here and back your truck in.” Eddie raised an eyebrow but did as Buck asked. Once the car came to a stop, Buck hopped out quickly. By the time the car was off, Buck had already scooped Christopher out of the backseat. Eddie followed after his best friend, still confused.

When he made it around to the bed of the truck, he saw that Buck was setting out one of the blankets.

“So, what’s the plan here?” Eddie asked, moving towards them. Christopher was sitting on the truck bed and when Eddie got close enough, his son pressed against his side. 

“Well since we were all awake,” Buck said, turning to face them. “I figured we could watch the sunrise. And this is the best place to do it.” Eddie felt a smile spread across his lips.

“Sounds like a great idea,” Eddie said. “Right mijo?” Christopher just nodded, clearly still fighting the need to fall asleep. He glanced at Buck, who just chuckled. 

“Alright come on Superman,” Buck said, picking Christopher up. Eddie watched as Buck carefully moved around the truck bed before sitting down with his back against the back window. Christopher just leaned into his side. “Joining us Eds?” Eddie nodded and took up the spot on Christopher’s other side. 

Then, they fell into a comfortable silence, watching the sky.

* * *

“Hey Buck?” Buck wasn’t sure how long they had been out there. The sky was slowly growing less dark, meaning sunrise was imminent, but he hadn’t checked his phone to be sure. He had been too busy pointing out constellations to Christopher and Eddie, watching the amazement light up on Christopher’s face. Eddie’s face had changed as he spoke as well, but Buck wasn’t sure how to describe the look on his best friend’s face as he had watched him. 

“What’s up Superman?”

“Why were you up so late?” Christopher asked. Buck felt Eddie’s eyes on him, the same question hovering on the tip of his tongue since Buck walked into the house. Buck glanced at Eddie and Eddie just offered him a smile, a smile that wormed its way into Buck’s heart and made it all seem okay. 

“Well buddy,” Buck said, wrapping his arm around Christopher. Christopher just snuggled up against his side, watching him. “Sometimes, I can’t sleep. Sometimes, I wake up in the middle of the night because something scared me.”

“Do you have nightmares?” Christopher asked quietly. Buck just nodded and Christopher sniffed a little. “I had a nightmare too.”

“You can tell us about it, buddy,” Eddie said, running a hand through his son’s hair. “That’s what we’re both here for.” Christopher sniffed again and Eddie just moved closer, so that Christopher was pressed against both of their sides. 

“In my nightmare,” Christopher said, his voice quieter than either had ever heard. “You were gone...like mom. You were both gone.” Buck tried to ignore the flashes of his own nightmare. He felt his eyes water a little, but looked at Eddie, waiting for him. 

“We’re right here mijo,” Eddie said, hugging Christopher tightly, with tears in his eyes. “We’re right here and we’re not going anywhere.” Christopher just nodded, his body shaking with cries as Eddie hugged him. And Buck just watched, not wanting to intrude. But then Eddie was glancing up at him and nodding towards Christopher. Buck understood the silent gesture and rested his chin on Christopher’s head, hugging the boy. 

“We’ve got you, Superman.” They lapsed into silence, the only sounds being the occasional sniffle coming from one of the three.

* * *

The sky had grown incrementally lighter. They had all been pretty much silent since Christopher opened up about his nightmare. The boy was lying down, a blanket pulled up to his chin, finally asleep. Eddie glanced down at his son and smiled, relief flooding through him. Seeing his son in pain hurt something buried deep inside of him. But he felt relief knowing not only that Christopher was finally willing to sleep, but that he had opened up about his nightmare.

He felt Buck’s eyes watching him and looked up. Buck’s blue eyes were watching him carefully in a way that woke up something in him, something he hadn’t felt like a long time. But unlike before, when it had surprised him, now it just made him smile.

“What was it about?” Buck tilted his head. “The nightmare that woke you up, what was it about?”

“Eddie.”

“You can tell me Buck.” Buck glanced up at his eyes. Something about the way Eddie was looking at him made him feel safe, made him feel like he could dig out of the pain his subconscious brain sometimes dragged him into. 

“It’s never one thing,” Buck said, looking back at the view before him. The sun would be rising soon and he wondered if Eddie would wake Christopher up or just let him sleep. “Sometimes it’s the ladder truck, sometimes it’s not getting to Maddie in time, sometimes it’s losing Christopher, and sometimes…”

“Buck.” He turned to Eddie. “What was tonight’s?”

“You didn’t get out of the well. You were stuck and I couldn’t get to you.” He watched Eddie, realizing that revealing his own nightmare gave away his feelings; that it made his private feelings, the ones he had taken care to keep hidden and not be so obvious about, not so private anymore. But Eddie didn’t look startled by that. He just watched Buck, a softness in his eyes. He felt his breath catch in his throat as Eddie reached his hand out, caressing Buck’s cheek.

“The same thing goes for you,” Eddie said softly. “I’m right here Buck.” Buck could feel himself gravitating towards Eddie, his eyes on Eddie’s lips. And then they were impossibly close, their lips almost touching. Eddie’s breath ghosted over Buck’s lips as he spoke again. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

Buck closed the distance, his lips finally connecting with Eddie’s. It didn’t feel like fireworks or a spark of electricity, but it felt right, like Eddie was the only person in the world he was supposed to kiss. Eddie’s hand still cradled Buck’s cheek, but the other reached out, trying to pull him closer. 

But then Buck’s thigh bumped Christopher and the boy made a sound of discontent. Buck and Eddie separated, pink dusting both of their cheeks. 

“Dad?” Christopher asked, slowly opening his eyes. Eddie was about to say something when Christopher’s eyes went wide. “Wow.” Buck turned his head and smiled when he saw the sun was starting to rise.

“I guess Buck was right,” Eddie said, scooping Christopher up into his lap. “This is the best place to watch the sunrise.” Buck smiled and moved closer, taking the space where Christopher had been. The three of them watched in content silence as the sky was flooded with shades of red, orange, and yellow. He glanced at Christopher and smiled at the wild wonder on the boy’s face as he watched the sunrise. And then he glanced up at Eddie, who was watching him, a sweet smile on his face. Buck felt his heart flutter at Eddie’s gaze.

“Hey dad?” They looked away from each other and towards Christopher, who had torn his eyes away from the sunrise. “Everything’s really going to be okay?” Eddie smiled and pressed a kiss to his son’s hair. He then looked at Buck, who just smiled at both of them. 

“Yeah kid,” Eddie said with a smile. “Everything’s going to be okay.” Christopher just nodded and snuggled closer to his dad. Eddie glanced at Buck before pulling him even closer to both of them. 

And as they all sat there, watching the sunrise, Buck couldn’t help but think that with Christopher and Eddie in his life, that everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
